Stumbling
by Sourpurple
Summary: Derek has to get something from Lydia's room thinking she isn't there and instead gets more than he bargained for, including some bruises.


A/N: Once again no beta, apologizes for any spelling errors or grammatical mishaps. Another Dydia one shot from me. I swear these two only had one scene together and yet here I am. If this is wrong I don't want to be right. Another attempt at campy TV tropes from me.

Derek Hale had no idea what he was doing climbing up a window of a girl he's barely ever talked to but he had to go up there to get the flash drive that Alison hid in her friends purse.

He grunted and climbed until he reached her window, all was quiet at the Martin residence and he was sure Lydia was out with her friends, or whatever it is popular girls did these days.

It's been years since Derek's high school days and he was sure that things have changed since then. They were his favorite years, well most of them. His cares were slim, the girls were always swooning, and most importantly he had a family.

He was able to live for something, to trust people, something he wasn't able to do anymore. It's why things weren't going well for him. He couldn't allow himself to open up to anyone, the people he wanted to love were shady, and the people that loved him were dead or crazy.

He put one foot in front of the other, reaching toward the sill of the window where he picked himself up and began to slowly open her window. It was so dark Derek wasn't sure what he was doing, and he hit his head while prying the window open.

He had no idea why or how he got sucked into this mission, someone lesser than should be doing this like Stiles, but no, he couldn't do it because he had to be a distraction for Scott.

When he finally got the window open, the room was dark, he accidentally stumbled into the curtain and made a thud sound as he fell. Tangled in the lace of the curtain, he pushed it away and unwrapped himself from it. His vision was impaired from the fall but he could see a shadow in front of him and legs.

The legs belonged to Lydia Martin. Derek may have said two words to her the whole time they'd been in the same circle. She stood over him, quizzing his face, the young woman always seemed like she had a lot to say but she looked dazed.

Derek wasn't sure if he wanted to knock her out or just make a run for it, he might have to do both. He looked back at her staring at her, he was going to kill Stiles, he told him she wouldn't be here. There was a silence that made everything uncomfortable, and neither of them looked as if they were about to speak.

Using his arms he pushed himself up, getting up he hit head on a light hanging from the ceiling. He still tried to be quiet, hoping, more like praying that she was actually sleeping or he could convince her that she was.

He winced at his clumsy error and rubbed his head, reached for her large brown bag that was on her table when out of know where her small hands grabbed his. The awkward silence was finally over and Derek wasn't sure if he was happy or agitated. Lydia's quizzical facial expression was accompanied by an even more confused question: "What are you doing here?" she asked him, starring at his shoulders rather than his face.

Derek was wearing his wife beater and jeans, and he realized he must have nicked both while trying to climb up the house, because they were a little ripped. Another thing to add to the list of things he'd kill Stiles over later. He was contemplating just dinging her on the head for a second and running out but he felt bad. Lydia had enough head injuries lately.

"I am a figment of your imagination! Just a dream!" he had no idea why he said what he said, but he knew he'd been spending too much time with Stiles when something as terrible as that happens. Lydia looked him up and down once more, laughing hysterically.

Looking at her laughing at him, her whole body shaking with laughter made him feel okay, at least he got a laugh out of it rather than an ineffectual beating he'd have to sit through starring her tiny fists. "No, really, why are you here? I heard you were a stalker creep but I didn't think you'd actually break in to someones houset" Derek was offended, stalker creep? he thought, was that really the reputation he had?

He was so consumed about getting what needed and making a run for it he hadn't realized what Lydia was wearing, or what she wasn't wearing.

He smiled to himself, clrearly amused, fiinally asking the question that was on his mind, "what the hell are you wearing?" she looked down at herself in horror, but still kept her composure. "It's an sleeping gown! Thank you!" he heard her loud and clear but for some reason he couldn't resist teasing just a little, even if they barely knew each other he knew girls like her. They loved to be teased.

"I thought gowns were long? You look like you're wearing underwear." he raised his eye brows and made sure his face was straight. He was trying to be the gentleman, mother and Laura always taught him to be even if he was an animal.

"I had nothing else to wear. My other jammies were in the dryer and I didn't want to get them!" she said looking back at him, she wasn't looking at his face either, but more so at his biceps, he was okay with the objectification because it made him feel like less of a creep.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked again "And if you tell me you're a dream again I will blow my rape whistle!" her voice was loud but in a whisper like she was trying not to wake someone up.

Derek was caught off guard, for a second he actually forgot what he was doing there. He wasn't sure if it was the conversation or how pretty he thought she looked without the shine of make up.

"I'm here to get something for Scott's…" he hesitated for a second, finally remembering his alibi in case this happened, which he thought would certainly not since Stiles was so sure no one was home at the residence. "..english class," he continued.

Lydia seemed to know what he was talking about because she grabbed the Flash drive from her bag and handed it to Derek. "Tell Scott he's lucky I took this, but next time he should call first!" Derek was happy this turned out better than he'd hoped. He didn't want to harm Lydia but he would have had to if she had not moved.

Their hands brushed for a second when they exchanged the drive and for a moment he thought he could hear her heart beat faster. Lydia was still looking at him, this time giving him the evil eye while he surveyed her room.

"You need to go now! Thank you! And next time please use the front door and a cell phone to tell me you're coming!" she pushed him toward the window, on the way toward the window he stubbed his toe and cried out. Lydia stopped and hunched over him asking what happened, he said it was fine and then proceeded to hit his knee on the bed post. He had never felt so coordination challenged.

His knee gave out and he stumbled taking the red head with him, he started to get up when the door opened and instead of rushing him it stilled him for a second. It was Lydia's mom, screaming about her baby girl having babies before she graduated from Princeton.

Derek didn't understand why she was so mad until he realized the sight she walked into. Her daughter in a that tiny outfit, with a big man on top of her wearing nothing but a wife beater and jeans. It definitely looked like they were doing something they weren't.

Derek pushed himself off Lydia, and furrowed his brows getting on his feet. Her mothers emotional tirade made her even faster than a wolf somehow, he tried to make a run for it but she made a run for him instead , picking up one of Lydia's teddy bears and smacking him with it.

"Mom stop, not Mr Jinx! she grabbed the bear from her mothers hand and distorted her fast enough for Derek to throw himself out of the window and onto the ground floor.

He walked back to his car, thinking that despite his clumsy errors that this wasn't so bad after all. Derek heard his name from the window, he turned around and looked up, it was Lydia shouting "No matter what they say I'll always love you!" she was smiling a goofy smile. She was playing out a fantasy, and he laughed and walked away after her mother stuck her head out the window.

Derek laughed at the whole situation in his head, he thought he should probably talk to Lydia more. She had a spark in her, a spark he missed. Perhaps one day he'd get to know more about it but for today he just needed to get a flash drive to the guys. Maybe tomorrow he'd stumble into Lydia again. Maybe.


End file.
